One Step, Two Steps, Three Steps
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Miradas furtivas entre las suaves notas de la melodía, sonrisas a medias que dejaban entrever los sentimientos, pasos nerviosos que terminaban en pisotones y risas. Y al música volvió a guiarlos a un mundo inexplorado.' —Quil/Clarie—


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este One-Shot son míos, son de sus creadores. Solo hice esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, así que ya sabéis, nada de demandas, por favor.

* * *

_

**One Step, Two Steps, Three Steps…**

***~QuilClarie~***

**--**

Él dio un paso y ella sonrió.

La música empezó a envolverlos como si se tratase de un tupido velo que los separaba del resto del mundo. Las primeras notas de la canción llegaron a los oídos de Clarie y provocaron que una sonrisa bordeara sus labios. Quil respondió a la sonrisa.

Él cogió aire y lo soltó, intentando que su mente solo pensase en controlar el momento, solo intentando ser casual, como si nunca antes hubiése bailado (cosa que, por otra parte, nunca había echo). Un paso, dos pasos, tres… Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, ni personas que los observasen, ni luces, ni parejas bailando alrededor. Solo existían ellos dos. Un licántropo un poco patoso intentando aprender a bailar y una recién quinceañera que ayudaba al chico a coordinar los pasos. Una mano en la cintura, la otra posada sobre la suave palma de la muchacha. Y uno, dos, tres… Dejarse llevar.

Miradas furtivas entre las suaves notas de la melodía. Sonrisas a medias que dejaban entrever los sentimientos. Pasos nerviosos que terminaban en pisotones y risas. Y al música volvió a guiarlos a un mundo inexplorado. Más sonrisas furtivas y más besos que quedaban por dar.

Otro paso y una vuelta. Clarie sonríe. Eran una entre un millón las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como Quil y ella lo había encontrado, siempre había estado ahí, aunque no lo había visto. Le gustaba sentirse de esa forma, protegida en los brazos de Quil, sonriente, soñadora. Y todo ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Quil. No podía imaginarse el tiempo que había pasado sin entender que era lo que sentía por el chico.

La melodía los seguía envolviendo y Quil sonreía. Porque era la primera vez en su vida que Clarie veía cuanto tiempo había estado esperando por ella, su fuerza de voluntad, haberla cuidado tantos años, los ratos de tortura siendo maquillado y vestido como a una chica. La primera vez que Clarie lo veía como a un chico. Cada paso que había dado junto a ella, a través de los años, terminaba ahora, con esa pieza de música. No tenía miedo, no había en sus ojos. No tenía miedo de que fuera un licántropo, de que la hubiera visto crecer, de haber compartido tantos momentos íntimos. Ella lo admiraba y podía darse cuenta con cada mirada que le dedicaba.

Clarie apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Quil. Aun habiendo dado un gran estirón Quil le sacaba dos cabezas.

La gente se volvía para observarlos. Algunos miraban con desaprobación y asco. Otros, como Jacob o Emily, sonreían satisfechos y felices porque, al fin, Quil tuviera el resultado de su empeño. Otros, como Jared, no entendían como había podido esperar durante catorce años a que la pequeña creciera, incluso había quien encontraba aquello repulsivo. Pero no, para ellos no.

Quil rodeó la cintura de Clarie con sus fuertes brazos, sin dejarla ir, nunca más. Clarie rodeó, o intento hacerlo, el cuello del chico, quedando así pegados. El muchacho la levantó levemente y al colocó sobre sus pies, siendo él quien llevaba el ritmo de la música, no muy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. Clarie sonrió.

Y la música cesó. Pero no les importó, siguieron bailando juntos, sin música, alejados de la multitud que poco a poco iba abandonando la pista de baile.

Siguieron bailando juntos. Juntos, como siempre lo habían estado, como siempre lo estarían.

* * *

_Me encantó, me encantó, me encantó. No sé cómo se me ocurrió la idea, pero ahora que lo veo terminado, me encanta. Definitivamente adoro escribir sobre la manada, cada vez me gusta más._

_¿Qué os parece, chics? ¿Os gustó? Agradecería que me lo dijerais._

_**¿Algún Review? **_

_¡Besos Lobunos!_

_Kyde~*_


End file.
